Siriusly in Love
by PotionsMistressSnape
Summary: Six months after the war Hermione Granger is apprenticing under Severus Snape. She is falling for a certain Animagus Marauder that had returned from the Veil after Voldemort's death. Follow Sirius and Hermione as they find out what it means to be Siriusly in love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and if I did Lily, james Sirius, Remus and Severus would still be alive and Wormtail would be hung, drawn and quartered and then subject to the **_**Avada Kedavra.**_

**This is my first story in a really long time and my very first Harry Potter story. Please read and review or I will take forever to post more**

**Hugs. PotionsMistressSnape**

Hermione Granger was fuming. She had just come from the dungeons where she was apprenticing with Severus Snape, the potions professor. For the millionth time in the three months that she had been apprenticing he had insulted her immense knowledge by calling her an insufferable know- it- all. Her hair, while already bushy, was frizzing wildly as an aftereffect of her magic going haywire. She marched up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office and hissed the password. The gargoyle twisted and let the witch have access to the staircase which led to the office.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall looked up from the paperwork she was doing when her former student walked in. She could tell Hermione was angry because of the magic that was radiating off of the younger witch.

She got up from behind the desk and Summoned a pot of tea and two cups.

"Sit down, Miss Granger and tell me what's wrong" Minerva said as she handed a cup to the young woman.

Professor Severus bloody Snape is my problem. He is such an unfeeling git and I want to hex him to kingdom come. When will he see that I am not a child anymore and treat me like the adult that I am? He continually calls me an insufferable know- it- all and insults my intelligence even though I know he was just like me in school" Hermione said, trying to calm down.

"That's just Severus. He would not have taken you as an apprentice if he did not think you had an aptitude for Potions. I mean, he still talks about your second year when you brewed the Polyjuice Potion. He's had a hard life and really doesn't know how to give compliments because he was never given them growing up" Minerva said.

"Now, what's up with you and a certain Animagus Marauder? I've noticed the looks you give each other when you think the other is not looking. I think you would be good for him, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I thought it was just a silly schoolgirl crush when I saw him at Grimmauld Place in fifth year, but when he fell through the Veil I was heartbroken. And when he came back after Voldemort's death I realized that it was so much more. And besides, he's eighteen years older than me, not to mention he's Harry's godfather. Anyway, I doubt that he sees ma as anything more than Harry's know- it- all friend" Hermione said as she sighed.

Minerva set her cup down ad looked at Hermione. "My dear girl, I've seen how he looks at you at mealtimes when you aren't looking. Sirius is definitely interested in you and I think you should talk to him, see where it goes."

Hermione sighed but nodded her head. She had hoped that the devilishly handsome Marauder would be interested in her but she couldn't believe that Sirius Black, playboy extraordinaire, would be interested in her.

"I'll go ask Severus for the rest of the day off and I'll talk to Sirius. If it goes well then neither of us will be at dinner" she said as she got up. " Thank you for the tea" she added as she left the office.

She walked back down to the dungeons where Severus was working on his lesson plans for the upcoming school year, which was scheduled to start in three days.

"Professor, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as she entered his office.

"Come in, Miss Granger. I needed to talk to you myself.I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted toward you. It is not behavior befitting a Master toward their apprentice. I shall endeavor to act differently toward you." Severus said to the young woman.

"May I have the rest of the day off, please? I have some things to do today and I need to prepare for it" Hermione said, shocked that he apologized to her.

"Yes, you can have the rest of the day off. Go talk to Black. Now, don't look at me like that. There is so much sexual tension between the two of you. The two of you are such lovesick puppies it isn't even funny. Now go, get ready. Talk to him" Severus said, chuckling at the look the young witch gave him.

She nodded and exited the room, planning what she was going to say to Sirius.

**Wow. Major cliffie, right? You see that button? Yeah, that's right, that one right there, the one that makes me happy when you click on it? Please do me a favor and click on it. Motivation makes me work faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, ya'll I'm back with the second installment . Thank you to Beautiful-Liar13, Dementors hate chocolate and AvianHeart for reviewing the first chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Just a heads up, there are going to be some plot twists that even I didn't see coming. In fact this chappie came to me in a dream.**

**As always I do not own Harry Potter of the deliciously handsome Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape…oh well, a girl can dream, right? **

**And now, without further ado…. Drumroll, please….. The second chapter of Siriusly in Love!**

Hermione walked to her quarters in Gryffindor Tower still completely shocked at what had just transpired. Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons, had apologized AND cracked a joke, to boot! She arrived at the portrait of Morgana le Fay and whispered her password, " _Post tenebras, lux" _ and walked into her room. She headed straight to her closet and looked for something to wear. She finally decided on a forest green V-neck shirt and black trousers with silver robes that had vines embroidered on them with forest green thread.

After a long shower she got dressed and tackled the bird's nest that was her hair. Forty five minutes later her hair was in a neat upsweep with a few tendrils curled and framing her face. She added a little red lipstick and looked at the finished product.

_Wow _she thought as she grabbed her black cloak,_ I look really good._

She ended up five minutes later in front of the painting of Merlin that guarded the office and quarters of the Gryffindor Head of House.

"My lord Merlin, would you inquire if Professor Black would do me the honor of seeing me" Hermione asked as she dropped into a low curtsy.

"I would be delighted, my dear girl. Anything for one of my heirs. You look so much like my Nimue, my dear and I hear you are just as talented as me." Merlin said as he left a startled Hermione.

_I have to do some research and come talk to him again soon _ Hermione thought as the portrait swung open and Sirius Black stepped out.

"Hello, Hermione, Merlin said you wanted to talk to me? Why don't you come in and I'll make some tea" he said as he offered his arm to the young witch, who blushingly accepted it.

"May I inquire as to why you came to see me looking so beautiful when you should be working on your apprenticeship? Not that you aren't beautiful any other day….Gods, I'm messing this up, aren't I? he said as he put the kettle on the fire.

"I don't think you're messing things up at all. Anyway, you just answered one of my questions. You think I'm beautiful. Minerva said that you liked me but I didn't believe her. I mean who would like me, I'm a bushy haired, buck toothed know it all swot who spends all her time with her nose in a book and staring at such a beautiful man who should never love me and…." Hermione was cut off as Sirius silenced her with his lips. She stiffened for a moment and relaxed as she brought her hands up and fisted them in his silky brown locks. They pulled apart breathlessly and rested their foreheads together.

"Was that proof enough that I like you, Hermione? And by your response I think you like me too, am I right?" Sirius said as he pulled the younger witch to him as she nodded.

"The reason I came up here was to see if you wanted to go out for dinner with me, perhaps to the private dining room in The Three Broomsticks. You can say no if you want to and we can eat in the Great Hall with the rest of the staff or…" she was cut off again by those soft, supple lips.

"We can go to Hogsmeade, Hermione. I'm guessing Severus and Minerva already know what you had planned. Just give me ten minutes and I will be ready. Feel free to peruse my bookshelves. You know you want to." He said as he walked from his office into his bedroom.

Hermione got up and walked over to the wall that was covered in books. She saw many books, both Muggle and Wizarding, that she had read. Titles like _Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Great Expectations, The Complete Works Of Edgar Allan Poe,_ which were Muggle and _Quidditch through the Ages, Moste Potente Potions, _and the piece' de resistance, _ A Guide to Wizarding Genealogy, _ that she was drawn to. She pulled it down and went straight to Merlin's family tree. She read down it and was shocked to find her parents' names on the tree because she thought they were Muggles. She didn't notice Sirius reading over her shoulder until she felt his breath tickle her ear.

" So, you're a descendant of Merlin, eh? Well that explains why you are more powerful then most Muggleborns. I'll help you research later, but now, we go to Hogsmeade " Sirius said as he offered his hand to Hermione. She accepted his hand and got a good look at him. He was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt with a black vest and black robes. She smiled and headed toward the door, Sirius following her with a smile on his face.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I left this at another cliffhanger, but how else am I going to snare you in and keep you reading. ( Ducks and hides as food is thrown ) **

**Read and review. It will make both me and my muses, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin very happy and more prone to update quicker**


End file.
